Back in Action
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: A reincarnated Maiar is brought back to Arda to help Thorin and Company with their quest and prevent as much death as she can. Can she succeed or will the task prove too much of a challenge like Morgoth had been in her past? Self insert and not sure what the pairing with me/my OC will yet. Bagginshield side pairingand many others.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, except in book and movie form.

A/N: Alright, I have thought of many self inserts many times but never actually written one. This one in particular has been screaming in my face and I can't not write it. Some things will be changed such as my own age and the age of my son who will also be in this fic, since I could never leave him behind if I traveled to another world. Anyway, as always please R&R!

I was on my back deck watching Julian playing on the swings when two flashes of light envelopes us both and then I appear in what appears to be a study with a tall ethereal being with long silver hair, blue eyes, and wearing what looks to be robes in a dark gray. They look male so I will assume he is a he. After I take note of this I quickly look around for Julian and don't see my baby boy anywhere, so I turn back to the man in front of me. Before I can even open my mouth the man is answering my questions.

"Your son is safe in Imladris, you need not worry Victoria." I nod my head before I squint my eyes at the man.

"Wait… Imladris as in Rivendell? Middle Earth? The hell?" The man gave me a patient smile as my head spun with this information.

"The very same. Tolkien was actually one of many human scholars from Endor sent to other realms to tell the story of their homeland." I tilt my head to the side.

"Very interesting, but that does not explain why my son is in Rivendell, why I am here, or who you are for that matter." Now his smile is amused.

"One thing that has not changed is your being straight to the point." Now I am greatly confused.

"Not changed? Have we met before?" The man opens a drawer and pulls out a scroll. He unrolls it and shows me a portrait of a woman with flowing black hair and green eyes, who looks creepily like me except far more beautiful. Unlike me her face was unblemished and hair glossy and frizz free. Something I found interesting was the right side of her head. Part of the hair was shaved and the rest flipped to the other side just like mine. After looking at the portrait, I look back up at the man, still very confused.

"This was you before." I raise an eyebrow at him, getting annoyed by his vague answers.

"You say before. Before what exactly? And who was I? Wait, you still haven't told me who you are or where I am!" Again the amused smile that was starting grate on my nerves.

"Well I suppose I will start with your original question. I am Mandos, and you are in my hall." I feel my eyes widen in disbelief, then flick between him and what apparently used to be me. The hell was going on?

"You are the Judge of Souls, and you are telling me I used to know when I was this person. Who exactly was I?" I ask, looking down at the portrait. Mandos apparently decided it was finally time to give me straight answers.

"You were very important. After Morgoth had destroyed the Lamps unopposed we felt the the Two Trees needed a guard. You were a favorite of the Maiar to Nienna and Yavanna, and very capable in combat on top of your ability to wield nature and shift your shape you were an obvious choice for the post. Your name was Naeren." I nod. It is hard to comprehend but I doubt he would lie to me.

"Alright, that will take some time to get used to. How did I die?" Mandos looks curious.

"Why do you assume you died?" I give him a bemused look.

"Besides the fact I am no longer Naeren? The fact that I know that the Two Trees I was supposed to protect were destroyed and a fruit from each was used to make the Sun and Moon." Mandos sighed heavily.

"We never imagined Morgoth would risk coming himself again, we thought he would send his servants which would have been no problem for you. However you were no match for Morgoth himself, and we arrived too late. You fought valiantly but you were cut down by Morgoth himself while you were taking on a Balrog." More nodding.

"Did I at least take out the Balrog?"

"Sadly not."

"Damn." Mandos chuckled.

"Indeed." I give him a smirk, then I turn serious.

"So why am I here? I highly doubt it is just because you felt like educating me on my previous life." Mandos grew serious as well.

"You are correct. As you were a trusted Maiar and could regain your abilities in Endor we have decide to bring you back here to help Gandalf and Thorin Oakenshield in their quest to reclaim Erebor from Smaug." That made absolutely no sense.

"Uh… Aren't there other Maiar who can do this quest? Why me specifically?" A voice spoke from behind me.

"Because I requested it." My head whips around to see another ethereal being standing in the doorway. She had curly red hair flowing down her back with a small crown of flowers on her head, grey eyes, and wearing green dress. I knew who she was immediately.

"Lady Yavanna. But why would you ask for me?" She walked to me and placed her head on my head.

"Because you already know what is to come to pass and I know you will stop it if you can." I blink up at her.

"Which part are you wanting me to stop exactly?" She gave me a smile.

"Any death you can." I nod as she removes her.

"That is going to be a lot of work." I bite my lip in thought, then something occurs to me. "Um, there is a few issues. What about Julian? This quest will take over a year." Yavanna smiles warmly at me.

"You need not worry my child, your son will be in the care of Elrond of Imladris. He has foreseen this and was prepared. You will see him if you pass through the Valley. Now what is the other problems?" I take a moment to answer, feeling relief over the news of my son. At least he would be safe through all this craziness. Finally I look at the two beings that were now both on the other side of the desk.

"Problem number two; you said that I would regain my abilities from my past life. But I have no idea how to use them. Or fight outside some moves I learned from a movie called Karate Kid." Mandos stood and went to a chest of drawers to left of the desk that I had not noticed till now. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a necklace. He brought it to me and held it before me by the chain. It was nothing more than a simple tree on a chain. I move my hand under the necklace and he released the chain, letting it drop into my hand. The moment it touches my skin I cry out, feeling like I had been lanced in the brain. Images flash before my eyes, all memories of my life as Naeren. Some brought me happiness and others made me feel a hollowness in my heart. I finally came to my death and the fight leading up to it. I remembered the anger and despair I felt as I drew my last breath. The pain ebbed as my previous memories took their place in my mind. I took a few moments and deep breathes before looking at my friends before me. I grinned as I spoke.

"You're right Mandos, I haven't changed that much." The two Valar laughed at my words and I put the necklace around my neck. I got serious once again. "I'll need equipment." Yavanna waves her hand and said equipment appears on me. I look down to see a leather vest over a deep green tunic and trousers, black calf high boots, a long sword on my left hip, a dagger on my right, topped off with a greyish-silver cloak. I could feel a longbow and quiver on my back and some sort of chain against my skin, I am assuming Mithril. I look up with a raised eyebrow, gesturing to the gear that looked so similar to my old set.

Yavanna gave a sheepish smile.

"I got overzealous and asked my husband to forge your weapons and created your clothes myself in anticipation of your return." I smile and roll my eyes.

"Of course you did. And Aule did it without question because you have him under a spell." Yavanna sticks out her tongue playfully but we were both back to the matter at hand by Mandos clearing his throat. Yavanna looked apologetic and I unrepentant. It was how I was, I got distracted. No reason to apologize. Mandos spoke again.

"Now that you are outfitted I am going to send you to Gandalf so you can strategize." I nod in understanding, standing up from my chair. Yavanna opens her arms and I step into them, give her a hug. After a moment it ended and Yavanna spoke.

"When this quest is over bring your son to visit, yes? I wish to meet him." I smile.

"Of course I will. Until then I will miss you, my friend."

"And I you. Tell Radagast hello for me if you see him." I grin at the memory of the eccentric Istari, before turning to Mandos.

"I'm ready."

"Very well. Good luck child." Another light then I was outside of what I recognized as Bree. I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples. Now that I was away from the two powerful beings I really need to put my thoughts into some semblance of order. I mean, I'm good at adapting but this was a lot to take in, even with my memories returned. Hell, especially with them restored. I take a deep breath and square my shoulders. There would be time for that later. For now I have to meet up with Gandalf, more than likely at the Prancing Pony. I wonder how he will react to seeing again, he was only a child last I saw him. I grin in mischief, walking toward the gate. If nothing else this quest was going to be entertaining.


End file.
